Our initial experiment is the structure determination of the recombinant thioesterase domain of the protein. This domain performs the required cleavage of the final product from the PKS, and can be attached to any module in a genetically engineered PKS to effect the same cleavage and release of product. Understanding substrate binding properties of the thioesterase is an important prerequisite to design of new PKSs that synthesize novel polyketides.